


the universe has moved for us

by haeflower



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining, Past Relationship(s), Strangers to Lovers, actor! hyuck bc yes, and all those ex lovers edits on twt, inspired by Kimi No Na Wa, mark is awkward, soulmate au if u squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 18:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeflower/pseuds/haeflower
Summary: It was strange, really, the ways of the universe. Why did Donghyuck feel a tug, a pull, towards the bustling city of Tokyo? Why did Donghyuck suddenly feel an urge to get out of his hotel room, when he had promised himself a lie in yesterday? Why, why,why?His questioning ceases as he spots a familiar figure in the corner of his eye.(Or: Lee Donghyuck and Mark Lee meet eyes—seven years after their break up—evoking old memories.)





	the universe has moved for us

**Author's Note:**

> 'the [red thread of fate](https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Red_thread_of_fate) may stretch or tangle, but never break.'
> 
> p.s most of this fic is written in _italics,_ signifying a flashblack ^^

Donghyuck feels a little empty, sometimes. 

He shouldn't feel like this, and he knew it. Some would call him ungrateful; not everyone makes it as easily as he did and not everyone has the privilege of supportive family and friends like he had. But he couldn't help the gaping hole in his heart, like there was something missing in his life. Something important. 

Or maybe, someone. 

Perhaps that's why he decided to disappear to Japan as soon as his drama had finished shooting - to find out just what this _something_ was. 

It was strange, really, the ways of the universe. Why did Donghyuck feel a tug, a pull, towards the bustling city of Tokyo? Why did Donghyuck suddenly feel an urge to get out of his hotel room, when he had promised himself a lie in yesterday? Why, why, _why?_

His questioning ceases as he spots a familiar figure in the corner of his eye. 

No. No way. It couldn't be. 

The stranger turns around. He involuntarily gasps. 

Because there, ten steps away from Donghyuck was Mark Lee, all radiant smiles and blushing cheeks and eyes filled with the brightest of stars. 

And, as if feeling Donghyuck's strong gaze lock onto him, their eyes meet. 

"Don–"

_"–ghyuck. Nice to meet you."_

_Fixing the glasses askew in his nose, the boy replies. "Mark. Mark Lee. Likewise."_

_The stranger had a funny accent, his words slurring together hurriedly. And well, because Donghyuck was a little shit with a nonexistent mouth filter, he tells Mark of his thoughts._

_"S-sorry. I'm from Canada, so everything's kinda off kilter at the moment since we just moved. New environments freak me out a little too much; like, everyone's real nice though, I'm just not used to it yet and–"_

_Donghyuck laughs, too loud and too boisterous for their quiet classroom. Mark blushes, all the way down to his neck to the tip of his ears._

_"Canada," Donghyuck says, testing the nickname. Mark blinks a little too fast, but doesn't complain, so he carries on. "Canada. It's alright; you don't have to explain. I got it."_

_He grins at Mark, (subtly) flexing his straight, now braces-free teeth, smile somehow widening at the elder's dazzled expression._

_"But seriously? 'Off kilter?' Cute."_

_Mark's blush darkens, much to the amusement of Donghyuck. He liked this one._

_Then, Mark starts to laugh, his previously balled up hands now forming resounding claps that resonated across the classroom walls. His nose scrunches up and his eyes twinkle, causing his glasses to fall again. Fuck. Donghyuck was fucked._

_"Thanks Donghyuck. You're quite adorable too." He smiles, wider._

_Yeah. He _really_ liked this one._

-

_"Mark!" Donghyuck shouts, running straight to his friend with a smile that could rival the sun._

_"Hyuckie," Mark said, eyes shining. "That was so amazing, what the hell! You didn't tell me you could act like that? You didn't tell me you acted at all," he pouts accusingly, placing his hands on his hips to convey mock anger._

_"Sorry... I just– we haven't been friends for long, and not everyone is supportive of us theatre kids. I didn't wanna drive you off."_

_"Drive me off." Mark shakes his head in disbelief. "You could never do that Hyuck, don't be silly. If acting is something that you love, why shouldn't you be allowed to do it? Did you think I was that shallow?"_

_"I don't– I don't know. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry." Donghyuck mumbles, apologetic._

_"I was only teasing, Romeo," Mark grins cheekily. The little shit. "But you can make it up to me anyway. Buy me mint chocolate ice cream. Now. With that fancy chocolate cone and everything– Oh, and sprinkles! I love sprinkles."_

_"Hey! Why am I the one treating? You_ _came to see me!"_

_"Because we're fated best friends now, and fated best friends get each other ice cream, obviously."_

_"Oh yeah?" He says. "You're kinda cute Canada."_

_And there it was, that stupidly adorable blush._

_"I ne'er saw true beauty till this night," Donghyuck quotes, smirking._

_"Damn you. I'm going on my own."_

_"No, wait! Mark Lee, wait for me!"_

-

_"I could imagine you as Spider-man to be honest." Donghyuck comments._

_The pair watch the renowned hero glide from building to building with a practised ease._

_"Why? 'Cause I'm dependable and handsome?"_

_"No. Because you're nerdy and awkward."_

_Pain raptures his arm from the left. Donghyuck stares at Mark with a look akin to unadulterated horror, hurt etching itself on his delicate features. Mark simply sticks his tongue out at him in response._

_Donghyuck huffs, throwing a piece of popcorn towards his unsuspecting best friend. Faintly, a child giggles in the background._

_Then, the movie ends, prompting people to leave their seats. Donghyuck and Mark watch them leave with mutual judging expressions._

_"Disgusting," the younger huffs. "Uncultured swines. Leaving before the second credits, I pity them."_

_Mark nods vigorously in agreement._

_Finally, once the credits have finished and they could actually leave, Donghyuck stands. Except, well, he leaves an abundant trail of popcorn in his wake._

_Ah. Maybe he shouldn't have tried to catch it in his mouth in an effort to impress the elder. Or maybe he shouldn't have thrown random pieces towards Mark at unexpected intervals, resulting in a heated popcorn fight right in the middle of a good scene. Which, he totally won by the way. Mark's seat is evidence enough for that._

_They practically run away from the cinema theatre, their sides hurting from intense laughter._

_It was easy, being with Mark._

_"You're insufferable." Mark groans. "Idiot. Stupid. I hate–"_

_"Yeah yeah loser. Yet you're still here, basking in my amazing presence, so what does that make you?"_

_"Tragically stuck with your dumb ass forever." He sighs, as if actually saddened by the thought._

_A tap, feather light on Donghyuck's leg interrupts their conversation._

_"Ahjussi! Are you two together?" A little girl, no older than four questions, eyes wide and curious._

_The two glance at each other, mouths parted in shock._

_"Yes." Mark._

_"No." Donghyuck._

_"What–"_

_"We're dating." Mark beams at the girl. "But what made you think that?"_

_"I knew it! And, um, I saw Ahjussi and Ahjussi makin' lovey eyes at each other earlier, just like my mum and dad do! Please stay together for a long time!"_

_"Of course we will." Mark says._

_They look at Donghyuck expectedly._

_"Uh– yeah. What he said."_

_The girl grins toothily at them before sauntering away, ebony ringlets bouncing behind her._

_"What the fuck Canada."_

_"What? Was this not a date?" Mark questions innocently._

_Donghyuck blushes, for once having nothing to say._

_Maybe, just maybe, Mark liked him too._

-

_"What's the point anymore! Just leave it. Go away."_

_"No," He refuses stubbornly. "I'm not leaving you. Not when you're like this."_

_Mark was a mess, all teary cheeks and ruffled hair. His hands shook uncontrollably at his sides. Donghyuck takes them carefully, holding them against his own._

_"They refuse to support me." Mark mutters, bitterness laced in his tone. "I'm going to quit music. I have to. I can't keep disappointing Mr. Moon. . ."_

_He trails off, shoulders slumping. The younger's heart clenches in his chest._

_"No." Donghyuck repeats._

_Mark's sniffing stops, confusion etched on his features._

_"No? What do you mean 'no' Hyuck?"_

_"I can't let you give up on this. It's been your dream since forever Mark. I- I can't. I won't let you." Donghyuck decides, voice unwavering, final._

_"But you heard what my dad said–"_

_"And I don't care," He states. "Because I know you, Canada. I know you'll make it, like we promised. So, I can't let you give up music."_

_"B-but..."_

_Donghyuck squeezes their intertwined hands in a effort to calm Mark._

_"Shh. We're going to talk to them again, okay? A full, adult-esque conversation and all that - don't worry. And stop crying, you look ugly."_

_Slowly, the elder nods, laughing quietly. "Okay."_

-

_"I need help, Jaemin! It's Mark's sixteenth birthday soon and I can't find him a present," Donghyuck groans through the phone, exasperated._

_"And you decide to bitch about it to me? My services aren't free, y'know." Jaemin snickers back. Donghyuck wonders if it's possible to hear an eye roll._

_"I literally hate you so much. I hope Jeno never looks in your direction, ugly ass."_

_He hears a gasp. "Low blow Hyuck. Speaking of blow–"_

_"Shut up, shut up!" Donghyuck groans for the upteenth time. "I really question our friendship sometimes."_

_His eyes scan over a collection of very pretty, very expensive looking watches. Jaemin's voice suddenly blasts out, scaring Donghyuck._

_"No! Mark isn't even materialistic; he wouldn't like something like that."_

_"How the fuck–"_

_Jaemin pauses. Yes, it is possible to hear an eye roll. "You're only quiet when you see something expensive. Sorry babe, you're terribly predictable."_

_"Whatever," Donghyuck sighs._

_There was no point in going out. Shopping for Mark Lee was impossible._

_"Hey," Jaemin's voice softens. "He'd be happy with anything, as long as it's from you. It's been, what? Two years since you guys first met?" He mutters to himself. "You even got him a watermelon and– what was it last year? Ketchup? And he's still so gone for you Hyuck, bless his poor judgment, just get him some sappy sentimental thing and–"_

_"Yep!" Donghyuck cuts him off. "I've got it, thanks! Bye!"_

_"Hey wait–"_

_'Some sappy, sentimental thing.' He can do that._

_"Happy sixteenth, Markeurie!"_

_"Thank you, Hyuckie."_

_Mark smiles brightly, nose scrunches and all, surprisingly accepting Donghyuck's hug. He's become more lenient nowadays, even letting the younger hold his hand for longer than two seconds without freaking out._

_(Donghyuck still remembers Mark explaining that the delay was due to 'shock.' Idiot.)_

_"So?" He quirks an eyebrow. "Where's the wet sock? Or the coal?"_

_"Ooh, good idea hyung. Maybe next year?"_

_Mark shoots him a dirty look. Donghyuck merely snickers in response._

_"Just kidding Canada. For Christmas." Another glare. "Okay, okay, I'll be serious. Hey, stop looking at me like that!"_

_"I'm scared of your presents. I can't help it - you're a liability and you know it."_

_"Touché," Donghyuck muses. "But not this year. Sweet sixteen and all."_

_Smiling, he pulls out Mark's birthday present, hiding behind the door. Mark's eyes visibly twinkle, and, fuck, was he crying?_

_"Hyuck. You didn't." He gazes at the guitar, then back at Donghyuck disbelievingly._

_"I did. Give me my best friend award now–"_

_Donghyuck falls onto his bed, the entirety of his best friend's body tangled on top of him, arms wrapped around his form like a vice._

_"Thank you, thank you so much! Just, for supporting me with this whole music thing. For being there for me. Fuck, thank you for everything Hyuck. I love you."_

_Donghyuck's heart soars, plummets, all in the span of a single second. He was falling for Mark and he knew it, but the ground below him was nowhere in sight._

_Honestly, it scared him. But Donghyuck knows that he'll be okay. He's willing to risk everything and anything if it's for Mark._

_He just hopes, to all the Gods and Goddesses and aliens and whatever higher power out there witnessing his tragic demise, that Mark didn't hear the erratic stutter hammering in his ribcage._

_(Surprise. Mark does.)_

-

_It happened in their organic chemistry class, during Mr Hwang's lecture about the thrilling joys of alkenes and alkanes._

_All it took was a tap on Donghyuck's shoulder and a crumpled note thrown haphazardly onto his desk._

'to full sun,

do you [lee donghyuck] like me? [mark lee] and i mean, like like as in holding hands and kissing and all that. yeah

please tick:

[_] yes, i do like u <3

[_] no, get away from me ( :(((( )'

_What the fuck. This was happening. What the fuck._

_Donghyuck gapes, his mouth opening and closing like a pufferfish. Later, Mark will tease him for it. But now? The elder looked like he was one second away from shitting himself, trying his best to look at their teacher (and promptly failing.)_

_Donghyuck ticks the top box immediately, unable to keep a smile off his face as he hands the note back._

_Mark blinks. Realisation takes place slowly, from confusion, to surprise, and finally, to unrivalled joy._

_"Yes idiot. You're mine now." He whispers._

_"I- What–? I'm yours?" Mark blushes. "B-but that means that you're mine too, doesn't it?"_

_"Of course. From now until forever, if you'd like."_

_"I do. Like it, I mean. Forever."_

_Mark links their pinkies together underneath the desk with a lovestruck grin. Donghyuck beams back, tightening their hold._

-

_"I can't do this Hyuck. You can't make me. I'm going to fucking die, fuckity shit–"_

_"Mark," Donghyuck deadpans, casting a glare towards the older. "You've got this. You're spider-man, remember? This is nothing."_

_"It's not nothing, though..." Mark's voice trails off, growing quieter. His gaze scans over the overwhelming amount of people, unadulterated fear shaking his entire form._

_Donghyuck softens. No matter how much he encouraged his boyfriend, no matter how many times he praised him for his talent, no matter how many times he reassured him that yes, his song is perfect, and no, it doesn't sound bad at all, Mark refuses to believe him._

_He grasps Mark's hand, expecting the elder to flinch or pull away, as he normally does when Donghyuck expresses his affection in public. Mark does no such thing. He only squeezes tighter._

_Donghyuck falls even more._

_"Canada. You'll blow them all away, like always, yeah? Then you'll sign onto some hotshot company and write all the songs you want to. You've got this, I know you do."_

_"Yeah," Mark nods, smiling. "You're right. You're right! I can do this."_

_He picks up his discarded guitar. And well, that's all it took, really._

_The first few chords of 'Perfect' by Ed Sheeran fall, in tune with Mark's dulcet voice._

_He smiles as he sings, his eyes locked on Donghyuck and Donghyuck only._

_Fuck, he was so in love it hurt._

_A shy grin graces Mark's face, small but blinding as a passerby throws a handful of change into his outstretched guitar case. His voice, airy and melodic, grows louder, more confident._

_Suffice to say, Donghyuck was absolutely enamoured. Enthralled._

_He was so fucking gone for Mark Lee._

-

_"A toast," their glasses clink together._

_"To actor Lee Donghyuck, my full sun and to his character Choi Yunseong, the unfortunate second lead who will inevitably get friend zoned. May he get good roles later on and a better makeup stylist, preferably one who actually knows his foundation shade."_

_"Hey–!"_

_"Shh, you need to toast to me now."_

_"Asshole," Donghyuck mutters, no real bite to his words. "To my beloved songwriter and producer, Mark Canada Lee, who signed with one of the biggest labels in the country. May he earn lots of money and get me Kim Taeyeon's autograph."_

_Mark laughs. "We made it Hyuckie! Like we said we would."_

_Donghyuck blushes as the clinking repeats. He couldn't help it; his boyfriend looks especially cute tonight, all soft smiles and lovestruck eyes._

_Tomorrow, he'll blame his behaviour on the alcohol._

_For now, he thinks, as he kisses Mark Lee, his boyfriend, his best friend, he'll enjoy everything life has given to him. For now, he'll indulge himself selfishly, addicted to the sweetness of his lips, addicted to the way he feels his teeth bite along the elder's bottom lip, addicted to the small, pretty sounds Mark makes at the back of his throat, addicted to everything._

_Gentle caresses, lustrous smiles, touches of comfort. Only when the night is swallowed whole and their only witnesses are the awaiting stars, do they talk again._

_"I think," Donghyuck smiles, tracing every mole on the elder's face, every freckle, every perfect imperfection with his eyes. "No, I know - I'm in love with you. So, so in love with you Mark Lee."_

_"I love you too, my Donghyuckie. Can I– can I hold you?"_

_"Please. Please do."_

-

_"This was a terrible idea." Jeno cringes, curling himself into a ball in the corner of the room. Mark pats his back reassuringly._

_In front of them stood a whole Na Jaemin and Lee Donghyuck, singing (screaming) along to the tune of Bang Bang Bang on the karaoke set._

_It'd be fun, they said. It'd be a cute double date experience, they said. Mark glares at his boyfriend._

_Catching Mark's stare, Donghyuck turns around, winking obnoxiously in his direction. Mark sends him a look of pure disgust back._

_He rolls his eyes, gives Mark the look™, the one he knows the elder will go batshit crazy for, before smirking cheekily and moonwalking into Jaemin's back._

_"We go hard bulchimbeon! Wooooooooo! Yeahhhh!"_

_"I want to go home." Jeno sobs._

_Belatedly, Mark agrees (for an entirely different reason.)_

-

_"I love you," Mark whispers, creating a trail of kisses from Donghyuck's earlobe to his chest._

_"I love you," Mark repeats, looking down at Donghyuck with blown out pupils, shining underneath the moonlight._

_"I love you," Mark smiles, tightening the grip on their interlaced pinkies as he bottoms out._

_At this moment, the world only existed for the two of them alone. Mark and Donghyuck, Donghyuck and Mark. Head over heels, free falling. Together._

_"I love you," Mark says, again and again, until forever, gazing at the angel splayed under him._

_"I lo-ve you t-too, Mark," Donghyuck says, speech broken as he hits his highest point. "So, so much."_

-

_"He's just a friend. You know he is." Donghyuck frowns._

_"Sure didn't look like it, when he had his arms around you." Mark inhales, fists clenched._

_"Please don't do this." He almost begs. "Yukhei is a friend, nothing more and nothing less. Trust me."_

_Mark narrows his eyes, but nods._

_Donghyuck could tell that he didn't mean it. And perhaps, that's when it all started. The fights._

_ __ _

_Too immature to keep their love. Two teenagers, just past the gates of adulthood, still trying to find their place in the world._

_"You– you forgot?" Donghyuck's voice breaks, failing to hold back tears._

_"I'm sorry, Hyuckie. I've been so busy at the studio and it must've slipped my mind and I– no, no, don't cry baby. I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you. Promise."_

_That was what Mark had said on Donghyuck's birthday, too. Five months ago._

_"It was our second anniversary, Mark," Donghyuck hiccups. "Does it really mean that little to you? Would it kill you to check your phone once in a while?"_

_"Hyuck–"_

_"Tell me, will your precious studio go away if you took one day off? If you spent some time with me?"_

_Lovers, soulmates, at the wrong time and moment._

_"Let's go, Mark." Donghyuck sighs, pulling his boyfriend away from the club. Heavy rain greeted them as they stepped outside, but they payed it no mind._

_In a way, Mark was grateful. His tears couldn't be seen._

_"You're hanging out with Yukhei now?" Mark mutters. Donghyuck smells the alcohol on his lips._

_"He's my friend. Why can't he spend some time with me? It's not like you do."_

_Donghyuck knows that he went a little too far when he sees the hurt in Mark's eyes._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"I know. Me too."_

_The sound of raindrops echo around them, almost like a solemn tune. They glance at their intertwined hands._

_They were done. Done with delaying the inevitable._

_"Thank you Mark," Donghyuck breaks their silence first. "For being my first love. For teaching me how to love others, how to love myself. Thank you for all the good memories, all the bad and everything in between." He takes a breath. "Thank you for teaching me happiness."_

_Donghyuck pauses. Rain pours down harder around them._

_"I love you Mark Lee. Always."_

_Cast underneath the moon glow, Mark was breathtakingly ethereal. Donghyuck knows that this fact won't change, no matter the time of day, no matter what._

_Mark cups Donghyuck's cheeks in his hands. Callus fingertips trace the moles on his face, the outline of his Cupid's bow, everywhere and anywhere._

_"I love you too, Lee Donghyuck. More than anything. More than anyone. But you deserve better than this, than me." Mark smiles, broken, but whole._

_Donghyuck grins back despite his tears._

_"I better see you on the big screen one day, Hyuck. Or else."_

_"And I better see your name next to record breaking hits, yeah?"_

_Mark nods, letting his hands fall to his sides._

_The two separate, and, before they know it, they're walking, running, towards a future left unknown._

_Oh, to be young and in love. A heartbreaking risk, with few happy endings._

-

**[to: Mark]**  
hey. i know it's been a while, but d'you wanna meet up sometime? i miss you a lot; i still love you

**[to: Mark]**  
hey. i know it's been a while, but d'you wanna meet up sometime? i miss you a lot; i still love you|

**[to: Mark]**  
hey. i know it's been a while, but d'you wanna meet up sometime? i miss y|

**[to: Mark]**  
hey. i know it's been a|

**[to: Mark]**  
he|

**[contact deleted.]**

-

"Donghyuck! Is that you?"

Mark. Mark fucking Lee, right in front of him after seven years, in Japan of all places. 

Everything about the boy- the man(?)- was the same in most ways, but somehow inherently different at the same time. His hair is a vivacious shade of honey blond, growing just above his ears. His eyes twinkle in the Tokyo sun, cheekbones high and dimple deep against his cheeks. 

However, the way Mark carries himself, all broad shoulders and confident posture suggested that this time, he had changed. 

Grown up. 

"Huh? Oh! Sorry, kinda zoned out."

"Figured," Mark smiles. Donghyuck's heart falls, and, oh. It hasn't done that in a while. 

"Trust us to have an unconventional reconciliation."

"Please. When have we ever been conventional, Hyuck?"

Donghyuck laughs, too loud and too boisterous for the solitary city. Mark sends him an easy grin back. 

Faintly, they both hear the sonorous tinkling of bells.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [your name](https://youtu.be/eRM4etm_Lnc), and all the 'ex bf locks eyes w u' edits on twt. thx for breaking my heart (｡ ́︿ ̀｡)
> 
> catch me on [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/haefIowers) (send me pics of dogs n and i'll marry u right here, right now, pangako)
> 
> p.p.s kudos and comments are v appreciated! <333 tysm for reading \\( ˆoˆ )/


End file.
